Wood burning fire pits, kettle burners, barbeque burners, smokers, and the like are popular among outdoor enthusiasts who enjoy the smells, warmth, and the ambiance that they provide. However, conventional wood burner units cannot be refueled easily at the appropriate proportional rates. Burdensome manual intervention is needed to restock the burner unit to maintain the flames and heat, and at the wrong proportions, the flames can be smothered. Moreover, conventional wood burning units are deficient in areas of capacity, flame reliability, and effective burning methods.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved wood pellet burner unit with a sliding floor hopper. Embodiments of the inventive concept address these and other limitations in the prior art.
The foregoing and other features of the inventive concept will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.